Where It Starts
by Flaco93
Summary: Regular Show a little back in the past. Mordecai meets Margaret in high school and things seem to start from there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is my first story ever so I need criticism as much as I can get.**

 **This story takes place as Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, Eileen and everyone else that's their age (now) as high schoolers and life goes on from there so I hope you all enjoy**

 **Twin Peaks High School:**

"This year is so gonna be cool we ain't fresh meats no more and I'm gonna ambush these newbies with pennies!" Said the excited sophomore Rigby

"Not cool dude, that's so lame now no one does that" Laughed the blue jay known as Mordecai

"Aww man last night I gathered $3 worth of pennies in socks in my backpack and it weighs a ton now" Whined Rigby

"Haha lame dude lame" Continued laughing Mordecai

"STOP IT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" shouted the racoon

 **Just then two freshmen appeared a cardinal and and mole looking lost and confused of their new school**

"Hey there guys...I was wondering..if you can help us?" The cardinal asked kind of nervous

As Mordecai turns around his breath is taken away when his eyes lay upon the new student

"Uhh..s-sure" Forced out the blue jay

"Okay that's great we asked some other people but they threw pennies at us" Said the cardinal

"AWW COME ON!" yelled Rigby

"Yeah that's lame and let me see your schedule so I can help out" Mordecai offered

"Alright here you go" She handed her schedule over

"Okay yeah this good we go home room, 1st hour, lunch, 4th hour, and 7th hour together so I'll help throughout the day" he smiled

"Hey wanna help me with mine?" Eileen asked Rigby

"Hmmph no I don't hang with fresh meats" Rigby said crossing his arms

"Dude that's rude, the hell's the matter with you?" Mordecai said while socking Rigby's arm

"Owwwww that hurt..let me see your schedule" groaning Rigby "Your classes are this way let's go" grumbled the racoon

"Thanks your soo nice!" Smiled Eileen heading off with Rigby

The two birds are left alone

"So...uhh..I'm uhh Mordecai" the nervous bird said

"I'm Margaret" She smiled

Meanwhile the bell rings

"Alright lets get heading to class" he smiled

 **Some bond was starting to grow there since their eyes met**

 **A couple months have went by and they became the best of friends**

 **Then a couple years Mordecai a senior and Margaret a junior**

After School the two walk home

"So, in 5th hour who's your partner for the assignment?" Mordecai smiled jokingly

"Well it's this blue jay in class who thinks he smooth but is really cheesy..damn what's his name? It starts with an "M" " Margaret said jokingly

"Well that sucks I wanted to be your partner" Mordecai played along

"Oh? Is this true? Why is that?" Margaret smiled

"Because you're a good partner, duh!" he said playfully

The two sit under a tree at Mallard Park discussing their assignment together

"So I was thinking that-"

"Woah" Mordecai cut Margaret off

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned

"Nothing it's just that I haven't really looked into your beautiful eyes as I just did" He said

"Oh..well thank you" she blushed with butterflies fluttering in her stomach

"You're welcome" Mordecai smiled turning red from embarrassment also with his stomach doing flips

A magnetic force all of a sudden brought their faces close together and they shared their first kiss together and they both seen sparks

"Wow Margaret that was amazing, I seen the sparks that people talk about" blushed Mordecai

"I know I saw them too, it was incredible" smiled Margaret

"Margaret, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Mordecai forced out

 **Just as she was about to answer a pimply gumball machine intern jogs over shouting**

"Hey love birds stop making out on the park's property!" he shouted

"Sorry sir it won't ever happen again" Margaret said worried

"Alright just knock off the PDA it's gross" the gumball machine said walking off

"Margaret do you wanna just walk to my house and start the project?" Mordecai asked

"Yes my boyfriend" she smiled kissing her new boyfriend's cheek

"I'm y-y-our boyfriend?" he forced out

"Yes Mordecai, and lets get going" Margaret said with a giggle

 **At Mordecai's house**

"Mom, I'm home!" called out Mordecai

 **No response**

"Dad!?"

 **Nothing**

"Michael? Jason? Ana?"

 **Silence**

"Where the hell is everyone" Mordecai asked as walking into the kitchen

 **There, on the counter was found a note**

" _Mordecai, honey your father, Jason, Michael, Ana, and myself went to the mall for Christmas shopping_ _we will be back in a few hours and there's dinner in the oven love you son -your mother"_

"Huh they went to the mall" Mordecai said

"Oh well that's okay we can still work on our project" Margaret smiled

 **Up stairs in Mordecai's room**

"Nice room you have here" Margaret said

" _Nice room? Ugh mind as well said something else stupid"_ she thought

"Thanks it's nothing much" Mordecai laughed

"Alright lets get started here, let me get my notes out and you get out the stuff for the diorama" She instructed

"Look at you calling shot here" Mordecai smiled jokingly

"No Mr. Quintel I choose not to slack off and fail" Margaret said sticking her tongue out playfully

"Oh yeah?" Mordecai laughed

"Yeah Mr." Margaret laughed poking his chest

"COME HERE YOU!" Mordecai said as he tickled her

"NOOOO! AGH! STOOOOOOOOP! HAHAHA" the red bird said as she squirmed to get away

 **Then at an instant there's a sudden pause between them both, eyes are met, and time froze but oddly it also went fast, the two ended up kissing eachother, moving from the floor to the bed. Passion is bubbling up and just as that the two express their long crush and hidden love, into an action. So many emotions go through the two it explodes like fireworks. Then afterwards time is normal they lay there in eachothers arms.**

"Did...did..we just?" Margaret tried forcing out trying to hide the microscopic regret she has

"Yeah, yeah we did" Mordecai said in disbelief

 **Well there we have it my story/chapter that I have been pushing off. I hope you guys like it so I can keep posting and it's gonna sound like crap till I get a flow of writing better. I'm looking forward on hearing from you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I know I have been gone for a long while and I apologize for that but I will try and be consistent on this for you all. So enjoy :)**

 ***WARNING* This chapter will suck due to me being out of the game for a while but it will get better as we go, so thank you all**

( **Continued…** )

"Yeah, yeah we did" Mordecai said in disbelief

"Mordecai..I am at a lost for words, like I didn't hate it but I think I kinda loved it." Margaret said shyly biting her lip

"I did too Margaret I really did" Mordecai said as he kissed her cheek

"Mordecai I think I'm in lo-" Margaret got cut off due to…

"MORDECAI, HONEY! WE'RE BACK!" His mother called out

"Oh my God!...Get dressed! Hurry!" Mordecai whispered

"Oh my God oh my God oh my God" Margaret said as she was fixing and putting her clothes back on and throwing Mordecai his shirt

"Thanks" he said as he caught the clothing and running to unlock the door

 **As he unlocks the door his mom comes right in**

 **She stares at the two for a split second suspiciously then brushed it off**

"Hey Margaret honey, how are you?" Mordecai's mom Lauren said happily

"Hey Lauren I'm doing good, how are you?" Margaret smiled hugging her boyfriend's mother

 **Later that night…**

 **Mordecai was on the phone with Rigby**

"Dude I'm serious we fucked…" Mordecai had said

"WOAH! No way dude, you didn't you seriously did not" exclaimed the racoon

"Yeah and that's not the worse part of it all" Mordecai groaned

"Don't tell me your mom walked in" Rigby said

"No" said Mordecai

"Oh no you didn't say the 'L' word...did you? Rigby asked

"No, it's worse" Mordecai said through his hand over his face

"Well what the hell was it?" Rigby asking irritated

"I didn't put a condom on" Mordecai said very low and quiet

"WHAT?! DUDE NO FUCKIN WAY! YOU'RE KIDDING ME, RIGHT? TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!" Yelled the now angry racoon "Did you nut in her?" he interrogated

"Rigby" The blue bird said

"Did. You. Nut. In. Her?" Rigby asked very upset

"YES! OK? Are you satisfied?" Mordecai exploded

"Dude...dude….I honestly expected this from me" Rigby said

"Shut up, I don't know what to do" Mordecai facepalmed

 ***As he said that he had another call beeping in***

"Rigby I gotta go" Mordecai told him

"Alright talk to you later I guess" He said as he hung up

 **Next call came through**

"Mordecai….we got to talk about earlier" Margaret said nervously

"Yeah we do" He answered

"Look I had many thoughts going through my head and many feelings and a lot to talk about…" She said softly

"Alright" he responded

"Well I can't help but to notice that you...erm...you uh..came in me without protection... and I'm not mad it's just we absolutely cannot be irresponsible with this action" She explained

"I was thinking the exact same " He agreed

"Mordecai you're not upset, are you? You dont sound like yourself" She said frowning

"No, of course not I have no right to be mad I'm just hearing you out" He told her reassuringly

"Ok, the last I do want to tell you earlier is that I love you, I honestly think I do and since we were intimate I think it's ok to tell you I'm not as scared as I have been to tell you" She confided in him

 ***He paused a small millisecond***

"Margaret I love you too and all that happened I don't regret it at all" He said through a small loving smile.

 **Well I hope it wasn't as bad as I thought but it will get better I promise :) You guys won't regret it**


End file.
